Wake Me Up Inside
by Blue Savage
Summary: Feeling the cold breeze, I breathed softly I could’ve sworn I heard her heartbeat race. The cold droplets of water trickled down my face and white hair. I gazed at her, and she gazed at me. BakuraxOC oneshot!


Blue Savage: Hello, hello! Me again! With a new one-shot! It's a Bakura/OC romance! Really short to tell you the truth! But hey, I think its cool, right? Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Wake Me Up Inside  
  
By: Blue Savage  
  
I looked at her, her golden blonde hair, and fair brown eyes. She was beautiful. An exotic mixture of radiance shone beneath her true beauty. Milky white arms, long, slender, pale legs; you could've mistaken her for a Greek if it wasn't for her beauty.  
  
But there she stood, right beneath the rain, enveloped by a vitality of grace and amazement. Her pure sallow robe clung onto her, just like her hair.  
  
Then I glanced at her lips. Rosy pink, so soft, so kissable, so luscious......... I could strangle her right now, just to take a taste of them.  
  
But then I noticed her brown orbs, outlined with a thick black color of kohl. It was nearly smudged because of the rain. But going back to her eyes, they were staring at me. I noticed there was a glint of sadness, joy and fear in them. Curious, I approached her. Nearly inches away from her, I stared at her; she stared back at me.  
  
After a few minutes which seemed like eternity, my eyes ventured off once again to her lips. Then I approached her once more. Step by step, I took my time. I looked down upon her and realized we were only centimeters apart.  
  
Feeling the cold breeze, I breathed softly; I could've sworn I heard her heartbeat race. The cold droplets of water trickled down my face and white hair. I gazed at her, and she gazed at me. Feeling a sudden urge of irresistibility towards her lips I couldn't stop thinking of testing them out.  
  
Bending my head forward I kissed her lips. Caught in a mixture of passion and lust, I couldn't resist sliding my tongue in her mouth. Waiting for an answer she remarkably opened them for me. Slowly, I noticed a pair of arms reach my neck and wrap them around me. Quickly getting the idea I too wrapped my arms around her waist.  
  
Deepening my kiss, I suddenly felt another tongue clash with mine. She just started flirting her tongue with mine. Tempted for the invitation, I went for her game and started playing with her soft muscle. Oh, she was playful......  
  
Leisurely sliding my arms towards her shoulders, I was enjoying this, I heard her moan softly, oh, she liked the moment as well. Then, I slithered my right arm to the strap on her shoulder, which was holding her dress. Fingering the golden embellishment, serving as a pin for the robe, I couldn't stop thinking of unpinning it.  
  
More minutes passed and we parted for air. Her taste was exquisite; especially for her age. But what was her age? She merely looked like 17! But I am only 18, then going back to looking at her, her eyes locked with mine. Seeing that my hand was still perched upon her strap shoulder, and my other hand wrapped on her waist.  
  
The capacity of time passed, and we were still eyeing each other. All of a sudden I felt my right hand slide her shoulder strap downward. Removing the band, I saw her eyes didn't care, I was taken that she wanted me to do that. Finally removing the leash that put up her dress, she was now supposedly wearing a tube robe.  
  
Then, we locked lips once more, the feeling exploding all over again. Suddenly, her arms glided through my neck towards my chest. She raked her nails upon it; she must be feeling my muscularity. Fighting the sudden urge to asphyxiate her right now, I took my time slowly; I didn't want her to get all shocked.  
  
Afterwards, her hands that were suspended upon my chest slithered their way to my shoulder. Wondering why, she was trying to remove the vest that was clung onto me. After making its way out of my reach, I was left bare- chested upon this woman. Slowly detaching our lips we gawked at each other. We both smiled.  
  
"Do you know how long I waited to taste you again?" I whispered lustfully.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Cupping her cheek with my pallid palm, I took her to one final kiss. But suddenly when our lips nearly touched she started to wash away. It was like her body was made of thousands of pixels. Tiny flesh colored molecules filled the air as my love evaporated away.  
  
I took a few steps backward as my eyes widened. I screamed out her name, going through the futile challenge of trying to collect the sand dust that made up her Greek goddess of a body. But the impossibility came over as I crouched down on the ground.  
  
The rain kept pouring and I started crying. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a new dimension; a vast, black, empty dimension.  
  
"I will always love you, my Tomb Robber......"  
  
~*~  
  
My eyes opened and woke up. I was dreaming. It was only a dream. But it felt so real. I looked beside me and saw my alter-ego of a hikari. "Ryou, you-you're hear, and I," I stuttered feeling the parts of my body. I felt more beads of cold sweat seep down my face. "I-it was only a dream......? Bu-but where is........." I looked around and frowned to see no woman bathed in a light of beauty.  
  
I unhurriedly stood up from my bed. Suddenly, I felt a sharp point prick my arm. Removing the covers, I looked at my white limb. It was the golden pin that held the dress of my loved one. I immediately took it and brought it to my chest.  
  
"I shall always love you, my Akila......"  
  
Blue Savage: So how'd you like it! By the way, as you can see Akila is the name of the girl. Be informed my readers that Akila here is different than the Akila in my other story, Whenever, Wherever. I simply used her name, because it sounds cool! So remember, this Akila is different. Also, as you can see Yami Bakura is separated from his Hikari. So for Bakura (for me Ryou's the hikari), Ryou is like his brother. Sorta like that! Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! NO FLAMES! 


End file.
